The present invention relates to boxes made of a unitary blank of cardboard, by which is meant any type of paper or the like, from which boxes may be made. The invention also relates to a box partially made from such a blank, and also to the finally formed box.
It has heretofore been proposed to make a cardboard box with a low covered part, and a higher enclosed wing part, from a single blank of elongated generally rectangular outline, the wing part folded on laterally extending fold lines as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,295 to Williams of July 22, 1958.